Remembering Lily
by MnM-Flurry
Summary: Lily gets amnesia from a fall and cannot remember who she is. Or, more importantly, who everyone else is.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any characters you recognize. That belongs to J.K. Rowling who is my idol.**

* * *

This is an exciting and (dare I say it?) magical day for me. I am going to Hogwarts for the first time!

Right now I am sitting, staring out the window. My father got tired of me asking when we were going to get to the Hogwarts express and threatened to go back to our house. So now I am practicing being as quiet as a mouse.

However, once I see the station there is no stopping me. I am literally jumping up and down with excitement.

Petunia, who seems upset, starts complaining "Stop squishing me. MOM! Make Lily stop!"

My mom glares at me until I sit politely.

As soon as we park I am out of the car. Then I'm rushing though the train station to the magical platform. It looms ahead looking rather… Solid.

"We just walk through it?" I ask nervously.

My mom nods. I gather up my courage, close my eyes, and run through the platform with my parents and Petunia behind me.

Who knew that solid brick was so easy to go through?

I stop, open my eyes, and am flabbergasted.

The station is full, and witches and wizards are everywhere. Not all of them are wearing ordinary clothes either.

In the confusion a girl with curly brown hair bumps into me and calls over her shoulder "Pardon me!" She walks through the crowd as if she is used to navigating in crowded areas.

Petunia taps me in the shoulder "Go!" she tells me, "Everyone else is on the train already."

I hurry to hop aboard the train and look back to my family only once. My father waves goodbye as my mom sobs into her handkerchief. Petunia looks like she is about to cry too.

I bite my lip. All summer Petunia has seemed anxious to get rid of me. So why is she upset that I am leaving? That doesn't make sense.

I don't have time to wonder about this as I turn and, too late, see the large bird cage on the ground.

When I trip everything seems to go in slow motion. I see the ground rushing up to embrace me. I feel my hands hit the pavement. I hear a loud thud distantly as my head hits something metal

Then, all I can remember is blackness.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! How did you like my introduction to the story? Please leave your comments in a review. Criticism is welcome. This is my first story so don't completely kill me. Chapter 2 should be up soon. But it will be up faster if you review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any characters you recognize. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own Ella and "The Blonde" though.**

* * *

When I wake up it takes me a minute to get my bearings.

I am lying in a bed that is not my own.

I look around wildly before I come to the conclusion that I am in a hospital.

Sitting near my bed two girls are sleeping. Before they wake I take the time to study them critically.

One of them is a petite blonde. The other has brown, wavy hair and seems vaguely familiar. Both appear to be sixth or seventh years.

I'm a little confused. Why are these older students in here with me?

I try to sit up but gasp with pain. It feels like someone is trying to split my head open!

Upon hearing me the Blonde opens her eyes, which are a startling blue.

"Oh!" She cries, "Oh, Lily! You're up!"

She turns to the brunette and shakes her. "Wake up Ella!"

Ella doesn't respond.

The Blonde puts her mouth next to Ella's ear and yells, "Oy! Gabriella! Lily's awake!"

With this, Ella sits up and shouts, "Will you stop screaming in my ear? I was sleeping!"

Then she looks at me. "Oh look! Lily woke up."

Her friend (for they were obviously friends) just rolls her eyes, "Yes Ella. I know."

Ella walks to my bed and asks, "How are you feeling Lily?"

"Um." I feel uncomfortable. I don't know these people! "My head hurts."

"That's understandable," says the Blonde, "You hit your head really hard."

Then, a short young woman comes into the room. "She's awake?" she asks the girls.

I barely swallow the urge to shout that I'm not awake. However, I manage not to be rude.

"You girls out." The woman says bossily. "Lily, drink this."

The potion she thrusts into my hand is blue and smells vile.

I choke it down somehow. My head feels better within seconds.

"Thank you um…"

She gives me a strange look. "You can call me Madam Pomfrey." She says after a moment.

I smile, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey walks out the same way as the two friends did.

I hope she isn't gone long. I'm already getting bored.

And hungry.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading. Please review! Your reviews are what keep me going. All you have to do is press the blue button and type a few measly sentences. I'm giving out virtual cookies for the first reviewer. ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I don't own Dumbledore. I don't own Madam Pomfrey. I don't own Lily. I don't own a private jet either. *sigh***

* * *

I look around the hospital again.

It is spick and span with everything neatly organized.

There is a mirror sitting on a table next to my bed along with other assorted items. Careful not to knock any of the candy off, I grab it eagerly.

I'm just hoping against hope that I don't have a giant goose egg on the top of my head.

Unfortunately I do.

I groan but then stare at the mirror. Something seems different about my face.

I check my features off inside my head.

Same red hair, same green eyes, same freckles on my nose, same straight teeth.

But wait!

My teeth didn't use to be straight and my face seems longer than before.

What is going on?

Then I realize the cause. It has to be the potion.

I hear footsteps and look up to see Madam Pomfrey coming through the door.

"This is Headmaster Dumbledore." She says.

Behind her is a tall man with a long beard and golden glasses.

"Hello Miss Evans." Dumbledore says, "How are you feeling?"

I give noncommittal shrug. "My head kind of hurts but it feels better."

He smiles but then his face turns grave, "I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem. It appears you might have amnesia from that fall you took. We knew that this might happen but were hoping it wouldn't."

I shake my head, "Amnesia? But I can remember falling. Every single second of it."

I go on to tell him all about how the bird cage made me trip but stop when Madam Pomfrey starts clucking.

"Dearie." She tsks, "That isn't what just happened. You must be thinking of an entirely different fall. Right now you are in your seventh year of schooling at Hogwarts."

I only stare dumbfounded.

Me? Have amnesia? Have I really missed almost seven years of my life?

"Will I get my memory back?" I ask Dumbledore hoping for a positive answer.

He looks me in the eye and says, "Only time will tell."

* * *

**Authors note**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I have a sore thumb, makes it hard to type. I would really like to get more than like two reviews for this chapter. In fact, I will not be updating until I have five reviews for this story or for four days. Whichever comes first. I have at least a hundred people reading this story. Surely some of you could find it in your hearts to give me a review. I'm begging you!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: What do you mean by saying I don't own the Harry Potter series. Of course I do! Okay... Fine. I don't! Humph.**

* * *

The next day, when I'm eating lunch, my visitors start to come in.

I hear Madam Pomfrey saying loudly over and over,

"Two at a time. Only two at a time!"

The two girls that had been sleeping next to me came in first.

"Hey Lily", says the Blonde, "You might not remember me but I'm Anna Preece. And this is Gabriella Spinnet. We call her Ella though. Before you fell we were your best friends. I hope we can still be too."

"Hi." I say shyly, "I'm Lily Evans."

The two girls exchange a glance than start laughing. I feel hurt.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that, that is the exact, I mean the exact, same way you introduced yourself when we first met you." Ella tells me between giggles.

I have to laugh at that too.

Madam Pomfrey appears in the door.

"You two are done! Get out! You are the loudest visitors I've ever heard in my life!"

"What about when James and Sirius threw a party for Remus?" Ella asks.

Madam Pomfrey frowns, "Fine. The second loudest."

They each give me a hug.

"Bye Lily." They chorus.

I watch them walk out, both of them still giggling.

They probably know all my secrets, ones I don't know myself.

I am brought out of my reverie by Madam Pomfrey.

She is talking to somebody, "You better be quiet! If you disrupt Miss Evans I will kick you out so fast you won't know which way is up or down!"

A male voice responds, "We'll be quiet. Don't worry. Besides, we already used all the party supplies up."

Two boys walk through the door, two incredibly cute boys. I'm talking Cute with a capital C.

I wonder if I've ever dated either of them. If not, I'd sure like to.

The taller one says "Hi." I feel like my heart skipped a beat.

"Hello," I say, "I'm Lily Evans."

"Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you."

The other boy stands to the side just looking.

"I'm James Potter" he says when Sirius elbows him.

I smile at him but turn back to Sirius. Even with amnesia I know that Sirius is the one for me. I could look into his eyes all day long.

James stalks out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask Sirius.

He laughs. How cute is his laugh!

"Probably was hoping you recognized him or something like that", then he mutters under his breath, but I catch it anyway, "Probably better you didn't."

I don't know what he's talking about so I let the matter drop. When he leaves I spend the rest of the day lying in bed.

Thinking about Sirius.

He's so dreamy. Sigh.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I would like to start by saying... Don't Kill me! I'm sorry but this is the way it had to work out! Also, don't worry. The story is canon. We all know that Lily marries James and they live happily ever after... Or at least, we know they live happily until Voldemort comes and kills them. I didn't really get my required amount of reviews last chapter and that made me sad. It was my birthday for heaven sakes! I will not be updating for three days OR until I get seven reviews. Whichever happens first. (Please be reviews. Please be reviews.) So... What I guess I'm saying is... Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Jo owns the characters, the setting, and my respect. I own only the spaces in between...**

* * *

In the morning I wake up to flowers on my bed.

Beautiful yellow and red roses adorn my blankets. They smell heavenly but I don't know who they are from.

I ask Madam Pomfrey who they sent them but she doesn't know.

Apparently they just floated in during the night.

I bury my nose in one of them, inhaling its sweet scent. Maybe they are from Sirius, I smile at the thought.

Hearing footsteps I look up.

Instead of Sirius it is James. He is watching me with an odd little smile on his face.

"Hey, James."

For a second he looks shocked. I see him swallow. "Hey Ev- Lily"

"Why are you here? Where's Sirius?"

The smile drops off his face.

"Sirius is probably eating."He says stiffly, "I heard you might need some help with spell work?"

"I was wondering when I would learn that. I hope I'm okay at it." I say nervously.

James looks relieved at the subject change, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fabulous. You've always been the best."

He starts by showing me the most basic charms and spells and working his way up. I find that he is right.

Even if I don't know the words, the spell movements come naturally. We work together for about an hour. I have a fun time.

James is really nice, even when I mess up he doesn't laugh.

Apparently we are Head Boy and Head Girl together.

I started freaking out because I wasn't performing my duties correctly. But he said that it was fine.

James is patrolling by himself until I am totally well.

He's in the middle of telling me a story about how he fell in the lake when Madam Pomfrey ushers him out so I can eat my lunch.

But James promises to bring all my books soon. I may not be able make potions or stuff like that but I will be able to read about them.

After lunch I wait for him to return.

And wait, and wait, and wait.

Finally someone comes, but it isn't James or even Sirius.

A sandy blonde boy enters the hospital wing. He's carrying a stack of books as high as his head.

"Hey Lily," He says, "I've got your books for you. Sorry it took so long. I'm Remus Lupin, by the way."

"Hello Remus. Nice to meet you." I smile, "Thank you so much for bringing my books. I have a lot to catch up on."

"No problem" he hesitates before saying, "If you ever need any help don't be afraid to ask me, or James, or any of your friends."

"What about Sirius?" I ask Remus, my curiosity piqued.

He shakes his head, "No. Never Sirius. He's more likely to be a nuisance than a help. Believe me, I know."

I laugh and start reading immediately. Like I said before, I have a lot to catch up on.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Here is the promised chapter. I hope you like it. In case you're wondering, James is shocked because Lily always called him by his last name, Potter. I am getting close to a big event in the story. It will probably be in the next chapter. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and I will be taking your advice into consideration.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, not even the disclaimer. (I copied it from some website.)**

* * *

I'm in the hospital for two weeks before Madam Pomfrey releases me.

During that time I read, practiced magic with James, talked to Sirius, chatted with Ella and Anna, and basically tried to catch up on everything that I missed.

One time, I asked Ella and Anna if Sirius and I had ever dated. They had both laughed, thinking I was joking.

Other than that, they were very informative, telling me all sorts of stuff about myself and themselves. T

hey always avoided speaking of James. I found this suspicious but couldn't figure out why they would do that.

The whole time, I am anxiously awaiting the day when I will be free to go. It's takes longer than I expected.

When I am (finally) released, I want to find Sirius to tell him the good news.

I go to the library hoping to find some kind of map to help me navigate the school. As soon as I walk through the door I see a familiar head of shaggy black hair.

It's Sirius!

I head toward him but what I see next makes me stop in my tracks.

Sirius is with some other girl. I start to hyperventilate but calm myself. Maybe they're just studying. I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

But as I watch, he leans over and gives her a light peck on the cheek. Soon the two are having a full out snogging session.

How could he! After he gave me flowers too!

I rush out of the library resolving to not waste my time with him.

Running, blinded with tears, I bump into somebody. I look up and see James.

"Oh James!" I cry out, "Sirius was kissing some other girl. After he gave me flowers in the hospital wing too! I thought he liked me!"

James seems flustered, "Sirius gave you flowers?" he asks me."

Yes." I sob, "Roses. Yellow and red roses."

For some reason James looks a little relieved. "Don't worry Lily. I'll go talk to Sirius about this. But first, let me bring you the common room. Otherwise you might get lost."

I dry my tears on my sleeve and walk after James to the common room. I have no desire to get lost.

There, I sit and wait for a long time for James or even for Sirius to come back. If he has an explanation than I'd really like to hear it.

The portrait swings open and Anna walks in. She looks surprised to see me.

"Hey Lily. Is everything okay?"

I pretend like I wasn't just sitting there crying.

"Of course. I'm fine."

Anna looks skeptical but thankfully does not press the issue.

"Come on and let me show you your bed."

As we walk up the stairs she tells me about our room, "We used to have another girl, Sarah, living with us but her parents took her out of school because of the war. So now it's just us three. It's a pretty nice room. You'll like it. After all, you did most of the charms that decorated it."

She's right.

The room is lovely. It has red and gold polka-dotted walls and a luscious carpet that my feet sink into. In the middle of the room are our three beds, each with a name written on them.

I flop onto the bed labeled 'Lily' and go to sleep almost instantly.

My problems can wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And so ends the crush on Sirius. Well... Kinda, maybe. Listen! I'm not going to give you any information! And no. You cannot weasel it out of me not even with a review. Speaking of reviews... I know you guys can do better than one review for that last chapter! I am ashamed to call you my readers... Seriously though, (Heh. Sirius ly) would you please review... If not, I'll get Sirius to give you guys the puppy dog face. I heard he's good at that... Oh. Please check out the poll on my profile after you review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm not J.K. Rowling. If I was, well, then this little story would be worth about a million dollars. Great. Now I REALLY wish I was J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

The next morning I wake up feeling a little better.

I linger in bed reliving the strange dream I had. I know it had Severus in it.

For a minute I feel a pang of regret that I haven't talked to Severus since my accident. He didn't even come see me in the hospital. I don't know why I haven't thought of it until now. Probably because nobody mentioned him to me.

I wonder what house he is in. Obviously not Gryffindor.

I feel really bad that I didn't even think of him until this dream. It was really strange dream though.

In the dream I was mad at Severus. He kept asking me to forgive him but I wouldn't. Then I started yelling.

Something about death eaters and muddy blood.

I don't know why but it seemed so very real. Like it was actually happening to me. I try to shake off the feeling but it persists.

I get out of bed, yawn, and suddenly I remember what happened yesterday. My temper flares up.

I storm down the stairs looking for Sirius. I'm so mad at him!

I'm going to give a piece of my mind, or at least of my fist. Or maybe a nice stinging hex will do the trick.

I practice a few of those on the way down, almost breaking a portrait in the process.

At the bottom I look around but no one else is out in the common room. So I huff and puff back upstairs to drink my morning potion.

I have quite a supply of those awful concoctions. Probably enough to last me the two or three weeks. Maybe more if I end up skipping any days and don't dump any down the sink.

Ella and Anna are still sleeping but I don't wake them because it is a Saturday. They don't have classes today, not that it really matters to me.

I'm probably not going to have classes for awhile. At least, not until I have mastered most of the spells that have been already covered for everyone else. It's a good thing I have James as a tutor because that might take a long time.

I decide that being in there just listening to my roommates sleep is boring. Like really, really, boring.

For the second time in five minutes I walk down to the common room. There, it's just as boring.

I sit for a while, simply watching the fire.

I hear a familiar voice, "What are you doing up so early?"

"What do _you_ want Black?" I ask him nastily.

Sirius comes and sits down next to me.

"Lily." He pleads, "Listen to me."

I turn my back on him but eventually relent.

"You better have a good explanation for your actions." I say as coldly as possible.

Sirius is silent, apparently thinking.

"Lily," He says, "Let me tell you what has really happened."

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Coming up next... Sirius explanation, Lily's reaction, and a new mystery. **

**Wow. That sounds really dramatic. I should be making advertisements for movies. Just Kidding. Please review this story. I'm going to be waiting for a couple reviews (A.K.A. more than one) before I update. If you haven't voted in my poll yet, please do it now. Simply go to my profile and pick your favorite choice. PM me if you have any ideas. If you don't have a account simply leave the suggestion in a review. All the more reason to review. Guess what! Exactly 707 words in Chapter 7!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This belongs to J. K. Rowling. Of course I'm J. K. Rowling. I look like her don't I? What do you mean I don't? I cut my hair for the occasion!**

* * *

I lean forward, not wanting to miss a single word of Sirius's explanation.

"Well." Sirius starts, "When you fell off the…"

He glances hastily at me, "Just when you fell."

"When you fell we all had thought you had died. You gave us quite a scare. We waited six days in the hospital wing. All of us were simply hoping that you would wake up. The alternative… Well, we couldn't bear to think of it. Then we got the news you were awake, which was shortly followed by the news that you had amnesia. It didn't take us long to figure out that it meant that you wouldn't remember any of us. I must admit, I enjoyed the idea of getting a fresh start on our friendship. Turn over a new leaf you might say. You hadn't particularly liked me before the, um, accident."

"Don't worry!" He quickly assures me after seeing my face, "You were just holding a grudge. You're rather good at that. Not that it wasn't quite deserved. I played a rather mean spirited prank on you and you never forgave me."

"Why wasn't I told this earlier?" I demanded.

Sirius shrugs, "Because, like I said before. I wanted to be friends this time around. I never even thought about us being more than that. So, aside from visiting you, I carried on with my normal life. I have a girlfriend you know. I wasn't trying to make you think that you and I could ever be together. I like you but just not in that way."

I stare at Sirius.

"And that's the truth?" I ask.

"I honestly swear that this is the complete and total truth and nothing but the truth." He says with a flourish.

I sit there for a second, absorbing the information. Then I think of one more question,

"Who gave me the flowers then?" I ask him.

Sirius smirks, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

I jump up, my fingers flying towards my wand. I'm too late though.

Sirius is already halfway up the stairs to his room.

I send a leg lock jinx in his direction anyway but it misses.

"Well, that's that." I remark to the empty room, feeling myself to be quite clever.

* * *

**Author's Note**

******Hope you like this explanation. Yes. I know it was short. And I know I was asked to write longer stories. I was just too busy reading other people's stories to write my own. Oopsie Daisy. On the bright side, if you review there is a extreme likelihood that I will read your stories. And review too! I know you like reviews just as much as me. On a side note. Please vote in my poll. As of now, I only have one vote. I can write a couple more chapters but I want to know what you guys think. I have to write about the accident some time.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling I could be making millions from this story. Obviously I wouldn't be posting it here. Did we establish that fact? I'm not J.K Rowling and I don't own this.**

* * *

I was so embarrassed when Sirius said he had a girlfriend. I thought I was going to die.

Luckily Sirius doesn't think I'm too much of a dork.

It's a good thing I have amnesia. Quite a convenient excuse.

Although, when I think about it, amnesia is what got me into this mess in the first place.

The funny thing is, after all that drama, I decided I didn't like Sirius anyway. He's not really my type. Too bad I didn't think of that sooner.

According to the clock on the wall it is about 6:00 in the morning. Sleeping in the hospital really messed up my schedule.

So I sit down and wait for my friends to wake up. I end up falling asleep in my chair despite the fact that I'm not in a very comfortable position.

I wake up to people talking to each other. As I watch, most of Gryffindor files out of their bedrooms and head down to eat. The last ones out are Sirius, James, Remus, and a small blonde boy who I don't know. None of them see me.

Anna and Ella are still sleeping. I wait for forever for them to wake up.

Like ten minutes.

But in my defense it seemed like forever because I was so hungry.

Eventually I crack and go the same way as everybody else went. Hopefully they went to the Great Hall.

After ten minutes of back tracking and taking wrong turns I reach the Great Hall.

I don't know anybody there but the seventh year boys. So I walk over to sit next to them.

Sirius and James are in the middle of a staring contest. So I plop down next to Remus, who is sitting next to the blonde boy.

"Who's your friend?" I ask Remus.

"This is Peter, Peter Pettigrew. He's a seventh year like us." Remus replies.

I lean towards Remus and whisper so nobody hears, "Why haven't I ever seen him before?"

"Peter likes being in the background. Quiet as a mouse, he is." Remus turns to Sirius and James, "Isn't that right?"

Sirius half turns towards us, "What?"

"Ha! I won!" shouts James.

Remus repeats his question. Both boys crack up like he made some really funny joke.

I don't get it. It must be some kind of an inside joke. Maybe Peter has a pet mouse?

When they calm down James turns to talk to me, "Hey Lily. Want to meet up in the library with me later? We can go over the Patronous Charm again."

"Of course." I immediately agree. "I'll be there at eleven so you can guide me to lunch afterwards."

James gets up and saunters out of the Great Hall.

Sirius leans over and whispers something to Peter. Peter hands him some money, grumbling the whole time.

Were they betting? Betting on what?

Ugh. Boys are so weird.

Somebody slides into the seat next to me. "Hey Lily! Good morning. Why didn't you wait for us? Why didn't you wake us up? Where is James? Is there any toast? Is that blackberry jelly? I hate blackberries. One time I was picking blackberries and a bee stung me. Did you know that I'm allergic to bee stings. I swelled up like a, um, like a balloon! And balloons are... Where did Anna go? I thought she was right behind me. Please pass the mustard!"

"Hi Ella, I didn't know you were a morning person."

"I'm not!" She chirps while pouring mustard on toast. "But I just drank like a gallon of coffee."

Anna comes over and sits on the other side of me. She does not look happy.

"She found my coffee. And drank it. All of it. Didn't leave a single drop for me. I need my coffee really bad." Anna looks blearily around, "Are there any apples? My sister told me that apples have caffeine in them."

Ella leans over, "Nope! The only caffeine is in me! Hey! Where'd Sirius just go? Maybe he has more coffee." She runs away singing, "Coffee, coffee, I love coffee." "

Is she always like that when she gets coffee?" I ask Anna.

Anna groans, "Yes. Always. Remind me to hide my coffee better next time."

"Did your sister really tell that apples had caffeine in them?"

"Yes. But she might have said chocolate. I can't remember."

"Chocolate has caffeine, apples don't. Remember that. I'm going to the library. Catch you later."

I wave good-bye and jog out of the Great Hall. If only I could get to the library without getting lost.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry for taking so long to post. I've been really busy and had case of writer's block. I just now finished this chapter. It took me forever! Um... Please review. I starve for reviews. They really make my day. Thanks!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Maybe I would own a famous book series if I had a little more spare time. But right now I do not own a famous series or have _any_ spare time.**

* * *

"Alright. Let's try it again. Remember, you need to think of a happy memory. Otherwise you'll never get a patronus." James says for the gazillionth time.

"I'm trying. I really am. But it's just not working." I groan for the gazillonth time.

After eighteen tries I have only managed to come up with a small silvery mist when I cast the charm.

James attempts to soothe me, "I'm sure you'll get it. Just think of the happiest memory you've got."

"It's kind of hard when I'm missing almost half my memories." I joke.

James doesn't laugh.

That's like the fourth dumb joke that I've made. Why can't I learn to keep my mouth shut?

"Okay. Let's try this again."

I search my mind for a happy memory.

The time I got all A+'s on my report card? Nope. Not good enough. My tenth birthday party? Didn't work earlier. Finally I settle on the time I got my Hogwarts letter. No one can say I wasn't happy then.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shout. A silver mist comes out, forming a silvery shield in front of me. I hold it for about ten seconds before it collapses and disappears.

"Good job!" James says, smiling, "That was much better than before. But why don't we give it a break and work on something else for a while?"

"Sure." I say, "I should probably brush up on the summoning charm anyway."

The next twenty minutes are spent summoning and banishing objects. James mostly stands to behind me and watches.

"Accio!" I shout pointing at a book. The book flies towards me.

Unfortunately, the table it was resting on flies towards me as well. The table crashes into me and I crash into James.

We land in a heap on the floor, me on top of James and the table off to one side.

Thankfully it was a lightweight table and didn't do any damage. That I can see.

"You alright?" James asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply."You?"

"I'm okay."

Suddenly I realize how close James and I are. I'm literally inches away from his face. His hazel eyes stare into mine and I feel the sudden urge to... No! I can't kiss him right now! He's probably mad at me. I just knocked him to the ground after all. I jump up, feeling the blood rush to my face.

James stands up too, blushing almost as much as me.

"I'm so sorry." I stammer, "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"It's okay." James says, sounding cool and confident as ever. His red face says otherwise though.

Eager to change the subject I exclaim, "Oh! Look at the time. We better go to lunch! You're going to have to lead me to the Great Hall. I'm still learning the way."

"Don't worry." James assures me, "You'll get the hang of it in no time. We can leave as soon as I fix this table. Reparo."

The table's pieces combine seamlessly; leaving it just like it was before, minus the book of course. I pick up the afore mentioned book and drop it into my bag.

"Let's go." I say.

James leads me back to the Great Hall where he sits down with his friends and I sit down with mine. During the meal James seems to be trying to catch my eye but I look away, embarrassed.

I don't know why he didn't get really mad after I crashed into him. I probably would have been mad if it was the other way around. Why am I such a klutz? I can't even summon a book without getting into a huge mess.

When I look down I realize that I just put ketchup on the table instead of on my plate. Quickly I clean it up with a napkin. Why am I so easily distracted when James is around?

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I might not be able to update for a while. I'm taking most of my finals soon. It's kind of a big deal. Sooo... Leave a review and I might be able to write in my spare time. Thanks in advance for the review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I know that everyone expects a funny disclaimer. But I've decided to break tradition. (Actually I just couldn't think of anything.) So... I don't own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

After the incident in the library I find myself growing more and more self conscious around James. As a result I end up doing more and more embarrassing things around him.

Like reading a book upside down, falling down the stairs, accidently following him up into the boys dormitory, making birds pop out of my wand randomly to name a few.

This only makes me more self conscious. It's a never ending vicious cycle. And I'm in the middle of it!

So now, doing rounds with James, I'm really tense. Every second or so I look down to make sure I'm not going to trip over anything.

Like a nice big patch of air. Don't laugh. It's happened before.

James stops walking, "Do you hear anything?"

When I listen I can hear a squeaking noise, "It's coming from the left."

We tiptoe into a small room and look around. The squeaking noise stops.

"I guess it was…" I begin but another, different, noise interrupts me. It sounds more like a crash than a squeak.

"James? What was that?" A ghostly shape appears in front of us. I scream but James laughs.

"It's okay Lily," James says, "It's just Peeves."

"Is he a ghost?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"Actually he's a poltergeist. There's a difference."

"Naughty, Naughty head students," Peeves chuckles, "Off to snog while everybody else is sleeping? Shame on you."

"Get out of here Peeves. I've got a new little spell saved up for you if you don't." James threatens.

Peeves flies out of the door but throws one last remark at us before he leaves, "Bump your poor little head recently Evans?"

I can hear Peeves blowing raspberries at us as he flies down the corridor.

As soon as all is quiet I turn to James, "This castle has ghosts?"

"Yes, it does. I can't believe you haven't seen one yet. I'll have to take you to meet one of them later. But Peeves isn't a ghost. He's a poltergeist."

"Right. You said that earlier. Are all the ghost like Peeves?"

"No way!" James grimaces, "That'd be awful! Hogwarts ghost's are generally polite and civilized."

"Well, I guess that's good. If you're going to be haunted at least the ghosts are civilized." I say sarcastically.

"Well it's not exactly that way. Ghosts aren't exactly like they are portrayed in the muggle world. Every wizard has the choice to become one. You can move on to another world or…" James explains the whole process while we walk back to the Gryffindor common room. I mostly try not to trip while I listen to him.

His explanation finishes just before we reach the portrait of the Fat Lady. He issues the password and we both climb in. I can see Anna and Ella watching us from the top of our stairwell.

James starts to walk away but turns around and says, "Good night Lily."

"Good night James. I'll see you in the morning."

As soon as James disappears from sight Anna and Ella drag me up the stairs into our shared room.

"Did you see that?"

"I did!"

"It's so exciting!"

"Took them long enough."

"I'll say."

"We just have a couple pointers Lily."

"Like don't play hard to get."

"Yeah. That's so overrated."

"But you can't be too easy." "Don't let him kiss you just yet."

"You have to wait a couple days for that. But some hand holding should be fine."

"Not too much though. Otherwise you'll give him the wrong vibe."

I interrupt their confusing tirade, "Wait. What are you guys talking about?"

"You and James of course." Ella titters.

Now I'm really confused, "What about me and James?"

"We saw the way you looked at him."

"You've got it bad."

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say defensively.

"I knew you'd deny it."

I feel myself getting angry, "Why don't you just leave me alone? There's nothing for me to deny! James and I are just friends. Nothing more. We'll never be anything more than friends."

They both take a step back, "Whoa." Anna says nervously, "It's okay. We're sorry. We'll get off your case."

"No we won't." Ella says.

"Yes we will."

"No we won't!"

"Shut up! We'll talk about this later. (As in, not right now and not in front of Lily.)"

Something in the back of my mind tells me I should be offended that they are planning to talk about me behind my back but I'm busy with other things. The implications of what I said just now hit home. I feel a strange twinge when I think that James and I might never be more than 'Just friends'.

It's not really a good feeling.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I'm so so so sorry for taking so long to update. I was in a different state for a week and then I was a camp for a week and so on. Better late than never though. Right? Thanks for bearing with me and please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to Jo.**

* * *

I could hear Anna and Ella whispering to each other almost the entire night. By morning I was thoroughly irritated.

When I got up I looked around. They were both sleeping which wasn't surprising, considering how long they stayed up. I decided not to wake them up. They'll wake up eventually and being late for class will teach them a lesson.

Class! I almost forgot! I have my first day of classes today!

Our head of house, Professor McGonagall, deemed me ready to start seventh year classes. I'm going to be a little behind but nothing too bad. James has been a great tutor.

As if on cue, as soon as I think of James I bump into him.

I had just jumped out of the Fat Lady portrait and James was standing outside.

"Hi James." I say, my hands nervously flattening my hair.

James seems distracted though. He mutters a greeting and brushes past me.

"James, you look awful!" I exclaim.

And it's true. He looks like he was playing with the Whomping Willow. He has dozens of scratches all over his face and his clothes are saturated with mud. James stutters something about Sirius putting his wand outside and quickly steps though the portrait. I watch the portrait close with a bad feeling in my stomach. James is doing something that he shouldn't be. I just know it!

"You don't want back in, do you?" the Fat Lady asks. I'm startled for a second before I stammer, "Oh, um, no. Not right now. Later." I turn heel and resume my trek to the Great Hall.

"Miss Evans; could you please explain what a protean charm does?" Professor Flitwick asks.

I snap to attention and turn my doodles upside down.

"A protean charm can be cast on multiple objects and any changes made on one will be reflected on the others."

"Very good." Professor Flitwick smiles.

I release the breath I had been unconsciously holding.

"Can anyone tell me the wand movements required for this charm?" Professor Flitwick asks the rest of the class.

Charms is my first class of the day and so far has been easy than I anticipated. I thought I would be struggling but I'm actually almost caught up with everyone else in the class.

From my seat near the back of the room I can see almost everybody. They all are sitting, paying attention, or at least pretending to. But out of the corner of my eye I can see James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

None of them are making the slightest effort to appear interested.

Actually, Remus seems to be trying to copy notes but the others are nowhere near so diligent.

At the moment Sirius is completely turned around, chatting with Peter. I catch Remus's eye.

"Tell Sirius to sit down." I mouth to him.

"I've already tried." He mouths back.

But he leans over and says something to Sirius anyway. To my surprise Sirius actually does sits down and starts writing on a paper. I smile.

Mission accomplished.

But not thirty seconds later a paper bird lands on my hand. I turn and glare at Sirius, making a point of crumpling the note up. He doesn't seem upset and just elbows James who turns just stares out the window.

James looks really upset. I make a mental note to catch up with him after class. Maybe I can get an explanation from this morning.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. (Is it just me or do I say that a lot?) But I actually have a good excuse this time. I have a broken wrist and it takes along time to type with only one hand. However, I already have a idea for my next chapter and with my current typing pace it should be out in oh... a couple years. Thanks for reading though, hope you enjoyed.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter, or any other best selling series. I don't know why anyone would want to own anything but Harry Potter though...  
**

* * *

"She didn't even look at the paper! What am I supposed to do if she doesn't look at it?"

"I dunno. Make her look?"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I've got some fireworks."

"I don't really think Lily would like that."

I look up from my book when I hear my name.

James and Sirius are sitting a couple paces away from me discussing something intently. Something that includes me. I unconsciously lean forward to hear the rest.

"Then what would she like?"

"I don't know! You're the one who's been stalking her for the past six years."

"Haven't been stalking her. I've been studying her. Besides, it's only been five years."

"Same difference. Hey! I've got an idea!"

"That's a first."

"Oh, very funny James. But why don't you just walk up to Lily and ask her out?"

At that, I fall off the chair and land on the floor.

I lay there for a second before I slowly raise my head to peer at them. Neither of them had looked up so I climb back into my chair and continue listening. Or eavesdropping. Whatever you like to call it.

"Like I haven't thought of that. Now why don't we finish this conversation in the dormitory?"

"Why would we?"

"Because someone's listening in to our conversation."

I quickly grab my book and pretend to be busy. But I needn't have worried.

James leans over and stage whispers to Sirius. "See Anna over there? Doesn't she look suspicious?"

They both stand up and walk right past the chair I'm sitting in. I tense up and try to make myself as small as possible. But neither James nor Sirius look at me.

I wait until the boys leave the room before I heave a sigh of relief. Thankfully I escaped undetected.

I should be a spy. Or a ninja. I could totally pull it off. There would be no secrets safe from Lily Evans. Actually, I should probably change my name. That way no one could track me down. I'd be Rose Stevens. Or maybe the flower part is a little too obvious. I could be a Harriet though. I've always liked that name.

"Earth to Lily."

I blink. Blue eyes stare into mine.

"Oh, hey Anna."

"Did you hear what Sirius was talking about?" she asks a little too casually.

"Why?"I ask suspiciously.

"No reason."

"Tell me why."

She sighs. "My birthday's coming up and they always play a prank on me on my birthday. I need to figure out what they're planning so I can prepare myself."

"I didn't hear anything about a prank."

"So you did hear what they were saying?"

"Um... Just a little." I mumble.

"You can tell me anything." Anna coaxes.

Like I'm ever going to tell her what they said. It's simply too embarrassing. I need a good lie quick.

I'll just say they were talking about homework. That'll fool her.

"James is going to ask me out!" I find myself saying.

Okay. So maybe I wouldn't make that great of a spy. Great. Oh well, it's just another ruined dream. Another. Ruined. Dream.

But to my everlasting surprise Anna doesn't look surprised at all.

"That's nothing new. Are you going to say yes?"

Nothing new? It's everything new! It's like humongously new! Wait. What _am_ I going to say?

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I decided to try a little bit of a different writing style for this chapter. It's mostly dialogue and it was a lot of fun. Good news, my arm is almost fully healed and I can type now. I decided to celebrate by typing up this chapter for you guys. After all, my readers are important to me. Did any of you see J.K.R. during the Olympics? It was pretty awesomeamazingsauce. Feel free to leave your response in a review.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the settings, I only own the idea.**

* * *

"I don't want to ruin our friendship so I better say no. On the other hand; I don't want to hurt his feelings. But what if I say yes and then it doesn't work out and he hates me. Ugh! I just don't know what to do!" I rant, "What do you think I should do?"

My teddy bear remains motionless.

Why exactly am I asking my teddy bear? Probably because my traitorous friends have no advice for me and think I should just accept without weighing the consequences that could be oh so dire and then they just laugh at me and not think that this is enough of an emergency and um…

Wait where was I? Oh yeah, ranting at my teddy bear.

"This is hopeless." I groan. "I'll just have to say no. Or should I? Maybe I'll say yes. No way! Gotta say no."

* * *

I love the Great Hall ceiling at night. All the stars are up there twinkling. You can even pick out constellations. This isn't my first time seeing it but I never believe it is a beautiful as I remember it.

"Lily? Could you pass the potatoes?"

"The big dipper" I say dreamily.

"That's nice. But could you please pass the potatoes?" Sirius asks.

"What? Oh sorry. Here." I hand him the potatoes, blushing.

James smirks, "Do you want to go outside to see the stars?"

I shake my head, "I can see them fine from here."

"Yes." James agrees, "Except you have your hair in the gravy."

"What! Oh, gross. Scourgify!"

"You sure you don't want to go outside? It's really nice out and it will be a while until curfew."

"Well. Okay." I agree and James and I walk out into the night air.

At first I point out different constellations but then we get to talking about the moon. It is almost full and we get into a light-hearted argument about whether it is waning or waxing. James assures me that it was full just yesterday but I keep contradicting him for the fun of it.

We talk of other nonsense things and laugh at the giant squid's splashing. I can't stop giggling at the stupidest things. I feel almost drunk. I might think I was drunk except I knew that I had been nowhere near alcohol.

Finally James turns to me with a solemn expression. I sober instantly, struck by the look in his eyes.

He opens his mouth to say something but the giant squid suddenly splashes him and the moment is lost.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

**Yay for me! I finally got around to putting up a chapter! I have an idea of what the next chapter will be like so I should have it up soon.**

**I'd like to thank my most faithful reviewers who finally motivated me to post. (Mostly it was my sister, the live-in nagger).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim this story's rights; they all belong to Rowling.**

* * *

I sit, meditatively staring at the stars. James is beside me, quiet for once.

"Do you think," he asks presently, "that we would be doing this is you had all your memories?"

"Doing what?"

"This. You know. Sitting out here together; just thinking."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"That's not a very good answer."

"The truth is I don't know. I'd like to think that I am the same person I would have been but sometimes I'm not so sure."

Silence reigns once more. I'm drifting off to sleep when James speaks again.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

James looks at the ground, then at me, and then back to the ground. I smile uncomfortably.

After an awkward pause he takes a deep breath and says, "Please could you… I mean, do you want to, um, I thought that maybe you would, uh, well... Could I just ask you a question?"

I nod hesitantly, hoping that this isn't what I think it is.

"I was wondering if maybe you might kind of want to possibly go out with me sometime?"

Looking at his hopeful expression my resolve to say no starts to crumple. I want to shout "Yes!" and let the whole world know that I am going on a date with James Potter. But I know I can't. I've already gone over the reasons about why I can't. I've already decided. I just need to say it as fast as I can before I can change my mind.

He'll understand.

"Sorry James," I whisper, "But I can't go out with you."

I know immediately that James doesn't understand. His face darkens. He stands up and starts to walk away but turns around at the last moment,

"Why not?"James demands, "Why can't you?"

"We're friends" I say, "I don't want to ruin that."

"I don't care about being friends with you!"

Ouch. That stung.

"If you don't even want to be friends with me than how do you expect a relationship to work out?" I ask.

James tries to take it back, "I didn't mean it like that."

Seeing my expression he changes tact, "I never said anything about a relationship. That's just you putting words into my mouth."

"See!" I say, standing up, "This is exactly why I didn't want to say yes. I knew that this would happen! You just can't keep your stupid mouth shut! No wonder it's so easy to put words into it."

"Well if you know so much than why did you come out here with me in the first place? Bet you didn't think of that! And I like my mouth just how it is!"

I take a deep breath to calm myself down and say as nicely as possible, "James, I don't want to argue with you. Can't we just be friends?"

"I can't be friends with you." James declares, "I love you too much for that."

"No!" I say, angry at this new development, "You're not in love with me! You just think that. In fact, tomorrow we're going to pretend that this never happened and everything will be normal."

"It already happened." James says "You can't change that no matter what you think."

"I can try." I say stubbornly.

I look down; discretely blinking tears out of my eyes. By the time I look up James is already striding towards the castle.

"Wait." I say to him, but he's already too far gone.

It's too late to change what has been said. It might be too much to ask for, but I hope that James won't hate me for forever.

...

...

...

It's probably too much to ask for.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for all the James/Lily hopefuls, nobody said that their road was easy. Hope you're happy about the update though.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character or anything else from anywhere in a _Harry Potter_ book, it's not mine. If you don't recognize something, either I created it or you have a horrible memory.**

* * *

When I walk into the Great Hall, all eyes turn towards me. Either I have something stuck between my teeth or everybody already knows what happened last night.

I'm leaning towards the latter although it could be both.

Some people joke about the Hogwarts 'Rumor Mill' but it's true, every last bit of it. I could have sworn that James and I had a private argument but apparently someone overheard. And told everyone in school about it.

I know that I've been mum about it although it's possible that James told someone. I don't know why he would have.

Quite frankly, I think the argument was a lot more embarrassing for him than for me. And it was plenty embarrassing for me.

I take my usual seat with the seventh years. James stops mid-joke, knocks over a cup of pumpkin juice, mumbles something about homework, and leaves the table.

So much for 'normal'.

"Good morning?" I say but it comes out as a question.

"It's fine" Sirius mutters.

He leaves the table too.

Anna smiles at me but Ella is glumly watching Sirius walk out.

"Go ahead Ella. I don't care." I say.

Ella breaks out into a grin and runs after him.

"Does she like Sirius?" I question Anna.

"Sure," Anna says, "haven't you noticed?"

Um, no. How long has this been going on? Am I just oblivious?

"I just wanted to make sure." I say to cover up my blunder.

Girl rule #1; know when a fellow girl likes a boy.

"So you and James got into a fight?" Anna asks.

"Can we talk about this later?" I say grumpily, "When there aren't so many people listening in?" "Oh. Of course."

Looks like I'm not the only one making a social faux pas today.

Everyone knows Girl rule #267; no talking about sensitive subjects in front of an audience.

* * *

I've put it off as long as I could but finally I walk up to my shared dorm, dreading the grilling that I know is coming.

Anna is sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

"Tell me what happened." Anna says.

"It wasn't much." I say.

"That's a load of bull, now tell me what happened."

"Okay. Um… James asked me out, I said no, he yelled, I yelled, he walked back inside and left me outside by myself. A sad, tragic tale. The End."

"Why'd you say no?" Anna asks. "Yesterday I told you to say yes and go out with him."

"If you had been listening yesterday you would have known that I was planning to say no. Remember? I didn't want to ruin the friendship that we have."

"Except your friendship is ruined anyway."

"It'll get better," I say doubtfully, "It has too."

"It will only get better," Anna states, "If you make it better. You can start by agreeing to go on a date."

"He's still mad at me."

"No he isn't!" Ella exclaims as she walks in the dorm. "He's just afraid that you're mad at _him_."

"So what? I'm supposed to just go tell that I changed my mind?" I say incredulously, "James will think I'm barmy!"

"No he won't," Anna says, "We've got a plan."

* * *

"_This_ is your plan?" I shriek, "No way! You guys are kidding me!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**A short update but don't worry. I plan to update again soon. Please review because it inspires me to write faster and better.  
**

**(Yes. I am bribing you.)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did then Sirius wouldn't have died and Fred and George would've been in the book more.**

* * *

Let me start by saying that sometimes a plan is good. In fact, I would go as far as to say that usually plans are good. This plan however, is anything but good.

Apparently my friends and the Marauders got together to make the plan. I don't know what they were thinking because I highly doubt it will work.

"You too Lily?" James asks.

"Unfortunately, yes." I say.

Peering around the dusty room I say, "I don't think this class room has been used for a while."

James tries the door. "Still locked."

You see, their 'plan', which Anna explained on the way down, was to stick James and I in an abandoned room and lock the door. Ella said that we would either "talk it out" or "fight to the death". I hope she was kidding about the last part.

"Let me try." I say.

Inspecting the door I see no evidence of any charms, which must mean that it was locked from the other side. That will make it a little more difficult to unlock. But if they just used a simple locking spell then I should be able to manage.

"Alohomora." Nothing happens.

"I think," James says slowly, "that Sirius put on some kind of sticking charm."

"I don't know how to counter those." I frown.

"I do." James says, "But I've never been able to get past Sirius's. His are really strong."

"So we're stuck in here?"

"Until they decide to let us out. It could be a while."

Suddenly James starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I question.

"I was just thinking about when Sirius tackled me. I shot some random curses around. I think I hit Peter with a cross between Furnunculus and Engorgio. I didn't see all of it but he was starting to swell up like a muggle balloon!"

"James! That is so mean! Funny, but mean... I wish I had seen it." I giggle, "Not to brag but I didn't go easy. Anna and Ella had to drag me kicking and screaming into this room. It wasn't a pretty sight."

We laughed together for a couple minutes.

"James," I say uncertainly, "I'm sorry for getting mad last night."

"Me too." He says and sighs, "Truthfully, I really am sorry for getting mad at you. I'm also sorry for asking you out when you weren't ready for it and I'm sorry that you weren't ready for it. I feel bad about dropping the L bomb on you. I just wish that-"

I cut him off, "Actually James," I say and shyly look at the ground, "What if I said that I did some soul-searching and found out that I _am_ ready to go out with you?"

"Really?"

"Really," I say and then pause, "What's the L bomb?"

"Oh um… That? It's nothing really…" I fix a stare at him. James runs a hand through his hair, "Well, you know, the L Bomb – the Love Bomb. It's like some kind of sacred rule not to bring it up so early in a relationship. But let's not talk about that anymore."

"Oh, so now you call it a relationship?" I smirk.

"I said; let's not talk about that conversation anymore."

"Relax" I smile, "I'm just teasing you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please review, you know you want to!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the Potterverse.**

* * *

I bang my fists against the door, "Hello!" I yell, "Can anybody hear me?"

The words echo in the old classroom. Turning around I slump against the door frame.

"We're never getting out." I say miserably.

James is opening cabinets and peering under chairs.

"What are you looking for?" I question him.

"Paper and ink. We can write a message and float it down through the window. Somebody's got to see it."

I smile, "That's a great idea."

I walk over to the window and try to pry it open.

"Whoa," I pant, "This is stuck."

James walks over and wrenches it open. I take the moment to admire his muscles before he turns toward me and smirks. My face and neck gets hot; a sure sign that I am blushing.

I fling open the nearest chest and poke the blanket inside. A cloud of dust flies into my face. Coughing, I quickly shut the lid and flash a smile in James's direction. He breaks out into a grin and turns back to his search.

I open a number of chests, cabinets, and the like before walking away to pursue a small cupboard on the other side of the room. A small noise sounds from behind me and I turn around.

When I see it I stop moving, totally frozen. An awful creature barely resembling human is coming towards me. Its eyes are glassy and it smiles grotesquely.

The first thing that comes to mind is the word zombie but then I mentally correct myself. I am facing an inferi, one of the few things that have ever given me nightmares. Ever since I read about them I've been terrified to actually face one. How has it gotten into Hogwarts?

The inferi gets closer and closer to me. I step backward, and trip, falling to the ground. "James!" I scream again and again, out of my mind with terror. He'll never get to me in time!

I close my eyes and frantically try to think of a spell before the horrid thing touches me. I know that inferi don't like light. Or is it heat? No. It's fire!

"Incendio!" I cry out, my voice hoarse from fright.

Fire pours from my wand and the inferi stops advancing. James is already by my side and carries me away from it. He lays me behind a desk and turns to face the creature.

To my surprise with a cracking noise it changes and a girl appears in its place. She has flaming red hair, emerald green eyes, and the face I see in the mirror every morning.

"It's me." I gasp.

"Hello James." Lily says coldly, smiling maliciously.

"Lily?" James says tentatively, the color fading from his face.

"Oh it's me all right," My double sneers, "And I've came to tell you it was all a joke. I bet my friends are laughing about it right now. Me? Go on a date with you? Impossible. You know how we stand even if I don't. You tricked me into agreeing; I didn't have all the facts. Why would I agree if I knew the real you? You know I wouldn't have said yes. I _despise _you, Potter. A little bump can't change my basic nature.

And then her voice raises and she starts screaming at him, "It's all your fault I fell! All your fault!"

My mind's still numb but I suddenly put two and two together, "James! Don't listen to her! It's a boggart!" I yell.

Rushing over I step in front of him. With a CRACK the boggart changes back into the inferi.

Fighting back a shiver of revulsion I say, "Riddikulus!" The inferi shrinks to the size of a Barbie doll and falls over, inanimate. I force a laugh and the boggart evaporates into a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading this, and I hope you review. That's all I have to say.**


End file.
